halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episodes of shows that relate to Halloween
A lot of television shows have episodes that are about Halloween, or relate to Halloween. Shows ''The Addams Family'' Whereas every episode of The Addams Family makes suitable Halloween viewing, two Halloween specials were made: *"Halloween with the Addams Family" (1964) **Remade as an episode of The New Addams Family in 1998 *"Halloween - Addams Style" (1965) ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *"Nightmare in Retroville" (2003) ''Adventure Time'' *"The Creeps" (2011) *"From Bad to Worse" (2011) ''Agatha Christie's Poirot'' *"Hallowe'en Party" (2010) An adaptation of the novel of the same name. ''All Grown Up! *"TP+KF" (2007) ''The Amazing World of Gumball *"Halloween" (2012) ''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *"Halloween Bash" (2005) ''The Angry Beavers'' *"The Day the World Got Really Screwed Up!" (1998) ''A.N.T. Farm'' *"MutANT Farm" (2011) *"MutANT Farm 2" (2012) *"MutANT Farm 3.0" (2013) ''Arthur'' *"The Fright Stuff" (1999) *"Hic or Treat" (2007) ''As Told by Ginger'' *"I Spy a Witch" (2001) ''Austin & Ally'' *"Costumes & Courage" (2012) ''Baby Looney Tunes'' *"A Mid-Autumn Night's Scream" (2005) ''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *"Halloween Bear" (1999) ''The Big Bang Theory'' *"The Good Guy Fluctuation" (2011) *"The Holographic Excitation" (2012) ''Big Time Rush'' *"Big Time Halloween" (2010) ''Bottom'' *"Terror" (1995) ''The Brady Bunch'' *"To Move or Not to Move" (1970) *"Fright Night" (1972) ''The Buzz on Maggie'' *"The Big Score" (2005) *"Scare Wars" (2005) ''Bubble Guppies'' *"Haunted House Party" (2011) ''Camp Lazlo'' *"Hallowbeanies" - (2005) ''Castle'' *"Demons" - (2011) Who killed the ghost hunter in the haunted house? Trivia: In this episode, Rick Castle prompts Kate Beckett to say, "I ain't afraid of no ghost", and the theme music from Ghostbusters plays in the background. ''CatDog'' *"CatDogula" (1999) ''Catscratch'' *"Scaredy Cat" (2005) ''ChalkZone'' *"Pumpkin Love" (2005) ''Charlie & Lola'' *"What Can I Be for Halloween?" (2008) ''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' *"Boo" (2000) ''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *"Operation: T.R.I.C.K.Y." (2004) ''Cyberchase'' *"Castleblanca" (2002) *"Trick or Treat" (2003) *"The Halloween Howl" (2006) ''Danny Phantom'' *"Fright Night" (2004) ''Dead Like Me'' *"Haunted" (2004) ''Doc McStuffins'' *"Boo-Hoo to You" (2012) *"It's Glow Time" (2012) ''Dog With a Blog'' *"Howloween" (2013) ''Dora the Explorer'' *"Boo!" (2003) *"Dora's Halloween Parade" (2011) ''Doug'' *"Doug's Halloween Adventure" (1993) *"Doug's Bloody Buddy" (1996) ''Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy'' *"Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy's Boo Haw Haw" (2005) ''Everybody Hates Chris'' *"Everybody Hates Halloween" (2005) ''The Fairly OddParents'' *"Scary Godparents" (2002) ''Family Guy'' *"Poltergeist" (2006) *"Halloween on Spooner Street" (2010) ''Fish Hooks'' *"Halloween Haul" (2011) ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *"Nightmare on Wilson Way" (2007) ''The Garfield Show'' *"Orange and Black" (2009) ''Ghost Lab'' *All episodes ''Good Luck Charlie'' *"Scary Had a Little Lamb" (2011) *"Le Halloween" (2012) ''Goosebumps'' *All episodes ''Gravity Falls'' *"Summerween" (2012) ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *"Grim or Gregory?" (2001) *"Billy and Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween" (2003) ''The Haunted'' *All episodes ''Hey Arnold! *"Arnold's Halloween" (1997) ''The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange *"Welcome to My Fruitmare" (2012) ''How I Met Your Mother'' *"Slutty Pumpkin" (2005) *"Canning Randy" (2010) *"The Slutty Pumpkin Returns" (2011) ''iCarly'' *"iScream on Halloween" (2007) *"iHalfoween" (2012) ''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *"Fright Fight Night" (2003) ''Jessie'' *"The Whining" (2012) *"Ghost Bummers" (2013) ''The Jetsons'' *"Haunted Halloween" (1985) ''Johnny Test'' *"Johnny Trick or Treat" (2011) *"Nightmare on Johnny's Street" (2011) *"The Johnny Who Saved Halloween" (2013) ''Jojo's Circus'' *"The Legend of Clownfoot" (2003) ''Kim Possible'' *"October 31st" (2002) ''The King of Queens'' *"Ticker Treat" (2001) ''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *"It's the Great Pumpkin, Juniper Lee" (2005) ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' *"Spooky" (2003) ''Little Einsteins'' *"A Little Einsteins Halloween" (2005) ''Little House on the Prairie'' *"Haunted House" (1975) *"The Monster of Walnut Grove" (1976) *"The Halloween Dream" (1979) *"The Werewolf of Walnut Grove" (1980) *"Sylvia: Part 1" (1981) *"Sylvia: Part 2" (1981) ''Max and Ruby'' *"Max's Halloween" (2002) *"Max and Ruby's Perfect Pumpkin" (2005) *"Max's Jack-O-Lantern" (2005) *"Max's Big Boo!" (2007) *"Ruby & The Beast" (2012) *"Max & Ruby's Halloween House" (2012) *"Max's Trick or Treat" (2012) ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *"Mickey's Treat" (2006) ''The Middle'' *"Halloween" (2010) *"Halloween II" (2011) *"Halloween III: The Driving" (2012) ''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers'' *"Life's a Masquerade" (1993) *"Treat or Treat" (1994) *"Zedd's Monster Mash" (1994) ''My Babysitter's a Vampire'' *All episodes ''The Munsters'' *All episodes ''NCIS'' *"Witch Hunt" (2006) *"Chimera" (2007) *"Murder 2.0" (2008) *"Code of Conduct" (2009) ''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' *"Halloween" (2006) *"Vampires, Werewolves, Ghosts, and Zombies" (2006) ''The Office'' *"Halloween " (2005) *"Costume Contest " (2010) *"Spooked " (2011) *"Here Comes Treble " (2012) ''Once Upon a Time'' *"The Doctor" (2012) ''Paranormal Witness'' *All episodes ''PB&J Otter'' *"A Hoohaw Halloween" (2000) ''Phineas and Ferb'' *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" (2008) *"The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" (2008) *"That's the Spirit" (2011) *"The Curse of Candace" (2011) *"Druselsteinoween" (2013) *"Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" (2013) ''Power Rangers Samurai'' *"Party Monsters" (2011) *"Monster Bash" (2012) *"Trickster Treat" (2012) ''Power Rangers Turbo'' *"Carlos and the Count" (1997) ''Power Rangers Zeo'' *"It Came from Angel Grove" (1996) ''The Proud Family'' *"A Hero for Halloween" (2002) ''Psych'' *"Who Ya Gonna Call? " (2006) *Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast " (2007) *"Shawn (and Gus) of the Dead " (2008) *"Ghosts " (2008) *"Let's Get Hairy " (2009) *"In Plain Fright " (2010) *"This Episode Sucks " (2011) *"Heeeeere's Lassie " (2012) ''Regular Show'' *"Ello Gov'nor" (2010) *"Terror Tales of the Park" (2011) *"Terror Tales of the Park II" (2012) *"Terror Tales of the Park III" (2013) ''Robotboy'' *"Halloween" (2005) ''Rocket Power'' *"The Night Before" (1999) ''Rocko's Modern Life'' *"Sugar-Frosted Frights" (1995) ''Rugrats'' *"Candy Bar Creep Show" (1991) *"Curse of the Werewuff" (2002) ''Scooby-Doo'' Whereas most episodes of Scooby-Doo make suitable Halloween viewing, a number of Halloween specials have been made: *"The Headless Horseman of Halloween" (1976) *"A Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle" (1984) *"Ghost Who's Coming to Dinner" (1988) *"A Scooby-Doo Halloween" (2003) ''Scrubs'' *"My Big Brother" (2002) ''Shake It Up'' *"Beam It Up" (2011) ''The Simpsons'' *"Treehouse of Horror (1990) *"Treehouse of Horror II" (1991) *"Treehouse of Horror III" (1992) *"Treehouse of Horror IV" (1993) *"Treehouse of Horror V" (1994) *"Treehouse of Horror VI" (1995) *"Treehouse of Horror VII" (1996) *"Treehouse of Horror VIII" (1997) *"Treehouse of Horror IX" (1998) *"Treehouse of Horror X" (1999) *"Treehouse of Horror XI" (2000) *"Treehouse of Horror XII" (2001) *"Treehouse of Horror XIII" (2002) *"Treehouse of Horror XIV" (2003) *"Treehouse of Horror XV" (2004) *"Treehouse of Horror XVI" (2005) *"Treehouse of Horror XVII" (2006) *"Treehouse of Horror XVIII" (2007) *"Treehouse of Horror XIX" (2008) *"Treehouse of Horror XX" (2009) *"Treehouse of Horror XXI" (2010) *"Treehouse of Horror XXII" (2011) *"Treehouse of Horror XXIII" (2012) ''Sonic X'' *"Sonic's Scream Test" or "The Ghost of King Boom Boo in the Old Castle" (2003 Japan / 2004 English) ''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' *"The Uncertainty Principle" (2008) ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *"Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost" (1999) *"Scaredy Pants" (1999) *"Arrgh!" (2000) *"Graveyard Shift" (2002) *"Shanghaied" (2003) *"Ghost Host" (2006) *"The Curse of Bikini Bottom" (2009) *"Ghoul Fools" (2011) *"The Curse of the Hex" (2011) ''Stanley'' *"Grandma's Griff's Mystery Guest" (2002) ''Thomas and Friends'' *"Halloween" (2004) ''Totally Spies! *"Halloween" (2005) ''T.U.F.F. Puppy *"Happy Howl-O-Ween" (2012) ''The Vampire Diaries'' *"Haunted" (2009) ''The Waltons'' *"The Ghost Story" (1974) *"The Nightwalker" (1976) *"The Changeling" (1978) ''Wizards of Waverly Place'' *"Halloween" (2009) ''WordGirl'' *"Tobey's Tricks and Treats" (2009) See also *Movies *TV specials External links *Halloween Episode on Television Tropes & Idioms. es:Lista de especiales de Halloween Category:Episodes of TV shows Category:Television